Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $6\cdot2+6^4 =$
Solution: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}6\cdot2+6^4 \\\\ &=(6\cdot2)+(6\cdot 6\cdot 6\cdot 6) \end{aligned}$ $=12+1296$ $=1308$